


Wake-up Call

by TomoeTachibana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom!Ignis, Established Relationship, F/M, Ignis gives the best massages, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, morning blowjobs, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeTachibana/pseuds/TomoeTachibana
Summary: You toe the line between decency and debauchery.





	Wake-up Call

The air was quiet and balmy when you woke with a start beside the sleeping form of Ignis. Still feeling a little woozy, you blinked until your mind was clear enough to take in your surroundings. The lights in your shared hotel room were off and the blinds were strewn shut, and the first rays of the morning sun were peeking through the tiny gaps, accompanied by the sound of chirping birds. 

All of you were staying at the Leville in Lestallum, utterly exhausted from spending a full day recovering another one of the Royal Arms for Noctis. Said prince was sleeping in another room with Gladio and Prompto, who were tasked with keeping tabs on him in case he had another episode of his strange headaches. While all of you were deciding on room assignments, Prompto had wondered why Ignis would stay in a separate room, and Gladio, albeit jokingly, had suggested that he wanted to have some time alone with his girlfriend. Prompto, being none the wiser, got the gist faster than he could say chocobo. 

You turned to see Ignis fast asleep, breaths coming in shallow waves as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath. Astrals, can a man ever be this beautiful? You and Ignis had been dating for two months after some pushing from Gladio, and it had been a routine to sleep in the same room together. Gladio had made a ton of suggestive jokes that embarrassed the hell out of the both of you, Ignis more so in this case. 

But for some reason, you were glad he did that. 

“Ignis, come on, wake up, sleepyhead.” You whispered as you mildly shook his sleeping form. Ignis was usually a light sleeper, but the previous day in the glacial grotto had worn him down, and it was rare for him to sleep in, unlike Noct. 

You started peppering his face with kisses, making him stir but he never woke. Your hands wandered along his shirtless form, absent-mindedly mapping out the constellations his moles and beauty marks formed over the planes of his exposed torso. He was only wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants that hugged his lithe frame so well, and your hands continued their journey further downward. 

Your hand accidentally brushed against his cock, the bulge visible through his sweatpants, earning a small whine from the sleeping man. A wicked thought entered your mind, but a small part of what little conscience you had willed you against it. The two of you have been quite conservative in the sex department, but that didn’t stop the usual urges from coming, either. 

Fuck it, you thought as you stroked the front of his cock, your touches getting bolder by the second. Another whine came from him, and a heat started building between your legs. 

“Gods, Y/N, fuck...” Ignis mumbled, albeit incoherent, spurring you on further. 

Grasping his cock in your hand, you stroked him further. Your instincts guided you into pulling down his sweatpants, enough to free him. He’s clean-shaven and circumcised, and quite impressive in terms of size and girth. A bead of precum oozed from the tip, and curiously you traced your finger on the head, collecting the pearlescent white fluid. Feeling bold for a bit, you swiped your tongue on your finger, and you winced a bit at the taste. 

“Y/N, bloody hell....please...” Ignis pleaded as you gave him more drawn out, languid strokes, which were met with full-on moans and grunts. You wondered how long must it take for him to get this wound up, and decided to find out for yourself. 

Placing your mouth firmly on the head, you brushed back a lock of hair from your face and took him in your mouth, trying not to gag at it hitting the back of your throat, earning a pleasured moan from you. 

“Yes...you take me so well, kitten...” Ignis praised as he cracked his eyes open, registering the sight of you on your knees on the bed. He smirked at you devilishly. Your eyes met his, and you smiled. 

“Good morning, Iggy.” You greeted in a playful tone as you removed your mouth from him, making a soft popping sound. 

“Good morning to you as well, kitten.” He purred, letting a hand grace your face as he sat up to get a better view of you on your knees, “You have been a very naughty kitten, hmm? I believe a punishment is in order.” he added with a hint of playful sternness. 

“How have I been bad, Iggy?” You challenged with a playful tone. Ignis chuckled low in his throat.

Before you could react properly, Ignis grabbed both of your wrists and flipped you around so that you were on your back on the bed. 

“It would be unwise to test my patience, kitten. Now be a good girl and let me take care of you, yes?” Ignis drew closer and whispered in your ear, and a blush crept on your cheek as he teasingly ground his shaft into your clothed heat, making you spread your legs. 

You felt him release one of your wrists as he hiked the hem of your nightgown up your thighs. A satisfied sound rose from his throat as he spied the obvious dark stain on your underwear. 

“My dear, you’re soaking wet. Want me to take care of that?” Ignis crooned into your ear. Gods, is he always like this?

Ignis peeled off your underwear and threw it somewhere in the room, the devilish smirk not leaving his face for a minute as he released your other wrist. He trailed agonizingly slow butterfly kisses along your stomach as his lips latched on to your heat. You let out a cry that you were almost certain that the whole of Lestallum heard it.

“Ignis, please...” you pleaded with him, to which he responded with a playful flick of his tongue on your clit. 

“This is your punishment for testing my patience, darling.” Ignis tutted, giving your folds an experimental lick before lapping at them like a man having his first drink of water in the desert. He alternated between licking and sucking at your folds, before moving to press the flat of his tongue on your sensitive clit, causing you to whine higher and louder. 

Ignis removed his mouth from your heat, his lips covered in your essence. Licking his lips, he muttered “Exquisite...” 

“Shall we move to the main course then, kitten?” Ignis purred. 

“Gods, just fuck me, Iggy.” You replied with impatience. 

“Patience is a virtue, dear. I hope you are ready for me.” Ignis teased, and you groaned once more. Ignis’ pointer finger rubbed experimentally at your folds, before pressing against your entrance and pushing halfway in. He settled a rhythm, before withdrawing and inserting a second finger, scissoring them deep within you. 

You writhed in response to the blissful torture as the coil tightened more and more. It was like your body was being set on fire, but the flames never did you any harm. Ignis withdrew his fingers from within you, leaving you yearning. 

“Gods, Ignis...I need you...” you panted. 

“I do hope you are prepared, because I am going to absolutely destroy you.” Ignis whispered as he lined himself up with your entrance. He looked to you as if to send a silent apology, and you nodded at him. Taking your answer as a yes, he entered you. 

Your eyes blinked back tears as you entwined your fingers with Ignis’, feeling him go further in inch by inch. 

“Does it hurt, love? It will go away, I assure you.” Ignis reassured as he kissed you tenderly to help you numb the pain between your legs. 

“A little...” You replied as you gave an impatient buck of your hips, silently ordering him to move. 

Ignis pulled away from you and started thrusting, setting off a slow, gentle pace as your walls stretched to adjust to his size. He merged his lips with yours as his pace hastened, spurred on by your moans. He splayed your mouth open as a silent invitation for your tongue to dance with his as the sounds of your lovemaking permeated throughout the room. 

“You take my cock so well, kitten. So fucking tight...” Ignis growled, driving his hips into you like a man possessed. He threw your legs over his shoulders, allowing him to hit deeper into you as your moans and whimpers crescendoed. Your nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, leaving little half-moons on the muscled surface. 

“Ignis, I’m so close...!” You exclaimed in between pants, the coil winding unbearably tighter as your clothed breasts bounced with his thrusts. A sheen of sweat coated your bodies as strands of Ignis’s hair fell over his eyes. 

Ignis’ pace sputtered and paused, indicating that he was coming close to his own release. He reached down to where your bodies were joined, and rubbed at your hypersensitive clit. 

“Say my name, love, and I shall follow afterward...!” Ignis demanded as he continued with his ministrations. 

The coil within you snapped as you came with a loud cry of his name. You were practically vibrating as you came down from your high. Ignis’ pace settled into a staccato, before faltering as he grunted and groaned like an animal above you, harshly biting at the soft skin of your neck as his seed spurted forth into your warmth, painting your inner walls white. 

Ignis panted, exhausted, but still remained inside of you. He raised his head to look at you, an apology pellucid in his emerald eyes. 

“Have I hurt you, love?” Ignis asked as he planted a kiss on your forehead. You giggled. 

“I’ll be sore down there by the rest of today and tomorrow.” You replied cheekily. A deep chuckle resonated within Ignis’ throat. You kissed his neck and his Adam’s apple, “But you did great. I guess I got you pretty wound up, huh?”

“Indeed you did, my dear. But I only jest. I must say though, you have caught me off-guard with your ‘wake-up call’.” he commented before you kissed him tenderly on the lips. You pulled away thereafter. 

“So you’re saying I should wake you up like that every day?” You jabbed with a coquettish smirk.

“Minx.” Ignis teased, stroking your locks. 

“Glad to be of service, Mr. Scientia.” You quipped as Ignis kissed you once more. 

—————-THAT AFTERNOON—————-  
“Where’s Specs?” Noctis asked as he tapped his boots on the tiles. 

“He’s prolly at the market, you know? Shopping for ingredients, that kinda stuff!” Prompto suggested as he fiddled with his camera. 

Gladiolus spotted you and Ignis come down from the stairs, looking spent but happy. He squinted at you to get a better look, and spied a small bite mark on your neck, courtesy of Ignis. 

“Well, look who it is, the man of the hour.” Gladiolus teased, trying to conceal a grin, “Somethin’ kept you busy? Or should I say, someone?” he added while he averted his amber eyes to you. 

“Indeed she did, Gladio.” Ignis replied with a clipped tone as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Oh. Em. Gee. Look at you, Y/N, you’re glowing!” Prompto exclaimed, fumbling to get his camera to get a picture of you. The shutter of his camera went off as he avidly snapped away, stopping when he deemed his work satisfactory. “Ooh, love the lighting!” he added as he put the device away. 

“So, Y/N, how was it? You did it earlier today with Iggy, didn’t ya?” Gladio asked with an innocent tone as you looked away, a rosy flush creeping up your cheeks. 

“That’s hardly appropriate, Gladiolus.” Ignis scolded as he narrowed his eyes at the burly man. Gladio shrugged. 

“Oh, I bet you she’s probably sore down there.” Gladio snarked, a toothy grin starting to form on his face as he eyed you and Ignis. 

“Sore where, big guy?” Prompto piped in, being none the wiser, “Maybe a good ol’ massage’ll do. It never hurt anyone!” he added thereafter. 

“Nah, maybe Specky can get the pain to go away, his hands are magic.” Noctis quipped, his grin matching Gladio’s, who was just about ready to double over in laughter. 

Gladio released a fit of booming laughter, causing Prompto and Noctis to follow afterward. Once the laughter died down, yours and Ignis’ cheeks were pink with embarrassment. 

Gladio started walking outside, with Prompto and Noctis following suit, bumping fists with each other and laughing as they went. He beckoned with his arm to get the two of you to follow. Ignis stayed behind for a little while to settle things with the hotel management, and soon after he followed after you as you walked out of the building. 

“You alright?” You asked. 

“I’m fine. Gladio seemed rather intent on embarrassing us.” Ignis muttered, adjusting the lapels of his suit jacket, “I am well aware that he partakes in teasing us due to our relationship, but Prompto’s innocuous comment earlier must have set him off.” 

“Oh, the massage thing? Yeah, I’m kinda curious as to what else your hands can do, beside driving. Y’think you can work their magic on me tonight? I’m sore in places you could never imagine.” You suggested as you cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’d be delighted to service you tonight, kitten.” Ignis teased as his eyes lidded and softened in mirth, “And perhaps get another taste of you.” he added as he closed the distance between your bodies to whisper into your ear.

“I’d be looking forward to that.” You fire back as you flash him a cheeky grin. 

“Minx.” Ignis jabbed, and you smirked. 

Ignis could hear Gladio’s unmistakable voice call the two of you from a distance. Although a bit reluctantly, you two followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave Kudos or a comment below. Constructive criticism is allowed. Have a great day!
> 
> Edit: Fixed a couple of errors that I missed. I hope I got all of them!


End file.
